Le coeur à ses raisons
by Hryst
Summary: Après le retour des Hunger Games, Katniss est bien décidée à tout oublier mais ne peut se résoudre à oublier la présence de Peeta. Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 2-3.
1. Sans Raison

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire ainsi que les personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas mais à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

J'hésitai avant d'entrer, je ne savais pas quoi trop lui dire. Depuis que nous sommes revenues j'avais décidé de tout oublier, le monde infernal du Capitol, l'arène, les Hunger Games, Rue...et Peeta par la même occasion. Mais chaque nuit je faisais de terrible cauchemar, je me réveillais en hurlant sont nom à lui. Je le voyait étendue sur le sol, le visage livide, mort, qui se transformait par la suite en un de ses monstrueux chiens géants. À chaque réveille brutal, je quittais mon lit et venais dormir dans celui de Prim. Je me surprends à toujours penser à Peeta quand je suis avec Gale dans la forêt. Quand j'entrai, la clochette annonça mon arrivée, Peeta surgit en tablier de la cuisine. Son expression de surprise céda place à son éternel sourire. Il était vraiment craquant.

-Alors Katniss, tu est venue m'apporter un petit écureuil aujourd'hui? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Non, je… je suis venue te parler Peeta.

-Je vois…entre, Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se fit soudainement plus sérieux. Mes parents ne sont pas là, tu peux me suivre dans la cuisine, je suis en train de faire la fournée de se midi.

L'odeur du pain frais était étourdissante. Je me frottai les mains et tentai de me concentrai sur les excuses que je voulais lui dire. Il était de dos à moi, s'appliquant à sa tâche quotidienne. Je regardai les muscles de son dos travailler sous son chandail, ses trapèzes et ses épaules s'activer. Ses paumes s'enfonçaient avec un rythme bien appliqué dans la pâte. La farine se répandait dans les airs sous la simple pression de ses doigts. Les fours qui étaient allumé, rendaient la température de la pièce extrêmement chaude. Une goutte de sueur se mit à rouler le long de son cou. Je m'approchai tranquillement. À moins d'un mètre de lui je senti mon cœur s'emballer. J'hésitai et tentai d'éclaircir ma voix.

-Peeta…

Il soupira tout en continuant de travailler sa pâte.

-Je sais Katniss, tu n'as pas besoin de me consoler. Tu as choisi, restons en là.

Mon cœur se remit à battre douloureusement. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, j'avais la bouche tellement sèche. Ses mots me font et ils ne devraient pas. Je ne sais plus se que je ressens depuis les Hunger Games, surtout envers Peeta. Dans l'arène tout était différent, je devais faire semblant. Enfin je crois.

-Peeta… chuchotai-je.

J'avançai encore un peu vers lui. Il s'immobilisa. Il mit ses mains bien à plat contre le comptoir. Je posai ma tête contre son dos et passai mes mains autours de sa taille. Cette proximité entre lui et moi, me manquait cruellement.

-Je suis désolé Peeta. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Tu connais mes sentiments, ils n'ont toujours pas changé. Ne joue pas avec moi Katniss, dit-il.

-Je ne joue pas.

-Alors que veux-tu?

Son cœur battait très fort. La tension était palpable. Sa main se fraya une place sur la mienne, il la serra.

-Je veux te revoir. Tu me manque… vraiment.

-Et pour qu'elle raison Katniss?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il se libéra aussitôt de mon étreinte et se retourna. Son regard me sonda, brûlant. Peeta d'un naturel si enjoué, ne souriait plus. Je reculai sentant que la situation commençait à m'échapper.

-Chaque jour depuis que l'on est rentrée…

Il avançât vers moi et je reculai encore, instantanément.

-Je me demande si je vais, ne serait-ce que …

Je rencontrai le mur et ne put faire le moindre pas. Son visage était maintenant devant le mien. Des traces de farine subsistaient encore sur sa joue gauche, n'enlevant aucun charme à son magnifique visage. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens.

-T'apercevoir.

Son visage s'inclina et ses lèvres touchèrent mes lèvres. Une myriade de sensation s'imposât à moi tandis que sa langue caressait la mienne. Je senti toute résistance de mon corps fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, m'attirant étroitement à lui. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Peeta quittèrent les miennes pour se nicher dans mon cou. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps en entier à cette caresse. Ses mains descendirent pour me soulever de terre m'appuyant ainsi contre le mur. Mes jambes se nouèrent tout naturellement autour de sa taille. La bretelle de ma robe s'étant affaissé, ses baisers se déplacèrent dans le creux de mon épaule nue, il laissa échappée un grognement. Nos corps brûlant d'ardeur se mirent en quête de beaucoup plus. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour caresser chaque muscle de son dos, s'insinuant sous son chandail. Aucune arène, aucune caméra ne nous séparaient lui et moi. Quand soudain, la clochette de la porte du magasin se fît entendre.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Mr. Mellark ?

Peeta me déposa sur le comptoir en vitesse. Ses cheveux en bataille, le regard brillant et les lèvres rougis, il me chuchota en vitesse un :

-Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Aussitôt il courut en direction de la porte qui menait au point de vente du magasin. J'entendis le timbre de sa voix qui s'éclaircit.

-Bonjour Monsieur le maire, se seras une tarte à la fraise aujourd'hui?

Je souris. Toujours cette amabilité chez lui, personne ne peux lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Tout le monde l'aime bien. Même moi. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la toilette. J'aspergeai mon visage brûlant d'eau froide. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Dans ses bras qui plus est. Je ne peux pas, surtout pas ainsi. Mes sentiments sont encore trop confus pour que je puisse établir une véritable relation avec Peeta. Il va m'en vouloir je le sais. Je dois partir, qui sais se que je serais capable de faire entre ses bras. J'ouvris la porte tranquillement et tendis l'oreille. Il était encore occupé avec le maire. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et sortis en vitesse par la porte de la cuisine. Celle-là même, où, quelque minute plus tôt je suis entrée avec l'intention de m'excuser de mon comportement. Et là j'avais tout gâché, encore une fois qui plus est. Il va me détesté je le sens et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je partis en vitesse en direction de ma maison avec la ferme intention de me changer et d'aller chasser. Sur le chemin je vis Gale, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Catnip qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne chasse pas ?

Je sentis mes joues devenir en feu. Il fronça les sourcils et me détailla du regard.

-Tu reviens de chez le boulanger? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui je suis allé vendre un écureuil, au père de Peeta.

-Dans cette tenue ?

Il indiqua avec son index ma robe, enfin la robe qui appartenait à ma mère.

-Ou...oui pourquoi pas dans cette tenue. J'allais me changer de toute façon, ont se retrouve dans la forêt? Je dois aller voir Prim avant.

-Aucun problème. Ah et au faite ?

-Oui?

-Tu as de la farine sur la joue, ici.

Il me pointa la joue en question avec son index. Je frottai celle-ci avec ma main.

-Je...ah et bien merci ont se revoient plus tard.

Je détalai en vitesse laissant un Gale songeur. Arrivée à la maison, j'entrai en vitesse et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Couchée sur le dos, dans mon lit, j'inspirai profondément et tentai de réfléchir à se qui venait de se produire. Peeta, ses baisers enfiévrés, son regard brûlant et sa voix rauque... Je me levai en vitesse et me tapotai les joues. Allez Katniss pense à autre chose. Oui mais à quoi?

* * *

Alors ..Alors... Alors dites-moi se que vous en pensez ? :)

Mon français laisse un peu à désirez mais bon soyez indulgents... :P


	2. Avec Force

Je me changeai avec rapidité essayant, sans grand succès, d'effacer les sensations que les mains de Peeta avait fait naître en moi et tout particulièrement dans mon cœur. Un élastique entre les dents, je nouai mes cheveux en une longue tresse pour éviter qu'il ne se mêle.

-Est-ce que sa va? Désolé de te déranger, j'ai cogné mais tu ne répondais pas.

La voix de Prim me sorti de ma torpeur. Elle me regardait, la tête posée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je fixai solidement l'élastique à la fin de ma tresse.

-Oui très bien, je suis seulement un peut fatiguer. Est-ce que maman est là ?

-Non elle est partie soigné quelqu'un à la mine. Tu es sur que sa va? Ton visage est vraiment tout rouge.

-Oui… oui… je… j'ai pris un peu trop de soleil c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que ses sérieux pour le mineur?

-Je ne sais pas, maman est simplement sortis, elle ma dit de t'avertir qu'elle reviendrait surement très tard.

-Je vois…as-tu mangé?

-Oui et justement nous t'avons laissé un morceau de faisan, du fromage de chèvre avec des baies sauvage fraîchement cueilli de se matin.

-Merci petit canard. Je te rejoins tout de suite dans la cuisine.

-Oui à ce propos, je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller chez mon amie.

-Hmph… celle qui habite près de l'école ?

-Oui.

-Vas-y mais reviens pour souper.

Je m'approchai et l'embrassai sur le front.

-Aller sauve toi petit canard!

Sur ce, elle sorti aussi tôt en riant. Je la saluai de la main et descendit dans la cuisine. Je mangeai avec appétit. Quand je sortis, le soleil avait céder sa place à de gros nuage noir qui s'en allait en direction de la forêt. Je me dirigeai vers la barrière, avec un peu de chance je pourrai chassai quelques oiseaux avant la pluie. En la franchissant j'entendis le tonnerre gronder au loin, se qui fit remonter en moi l'horrible souvenir des coups de canon donnés annonçant ainsi la mort d'un tribut. Je réprimai un frisson. J'allai chercher mon arc et mes flèches et me mis en quête du repas de se soir. Je pus ramasser des framboises ici et là. Mais aucun gibier dans les environs, le tonnerre avait tôt fait d'éloigné tout les animaux des environs. Je me rabattis sur les collets que j'avais posés la veille, tandis que je les vérifiais Gale fit irruption derrière moi :

-Alors qu'avons-nous attrapé là?

-Rien sauf un lapin. Répondis-je en brandissant le corps de l'animal, l'air faussement triomphant.

Au même instant une goutte de pluie s'abattit sur mon visage. Gale sourit et vint cueillir la goutte avec son doigt. Je le fixai de surprise ne sachant comment réagir.

-Catnip… j'ai bien réfléchis…et…je…, Commença-t-il.

-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, si nous ne voulons pas être trempés et attraper froid. Coupais-je un peu trop abruptement.

-Oui tu as raison mais je…

Cet alors que la pluie se mit à tomber avec force sur nous. Je courrai en direction de l'arbre le plus proche avec Gale.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard. Dit-il en riant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à mon tour. J'accrochai le lapin à ma ceinture et décidai donc d'attendre la fin de l'averse avec Gale. Le silence se fit entre nous deux, rompu seulement par le bruit apaisant de l'eau percutant les feuilles. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. La pluie. La même pluie qui nous avait rapprochés dans la grotte Peeta et moi. Sa jambe blessée, sa fièvre, son infatigable sourire malgré la situation, nos étreintes, nos baisers et ma peur de le perdre. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, une terreur sourde venait de refaire surface, celle de le perdre. J'ouvris les yeux.

-Je pense que nous devrions y aller, l'averse n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Déclarais-je d'une voix posée.

-Tu as raison, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route.

Je me retrouvai ainsi à marcher sous la pluie en revenant sur mes pas, Gale sur les talons.

-Katniss…

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu l'aime lui?

J'arrêtai subitement et me retournai, son visage affichait une mine sérieuse. La pluie tombait sur nous avec force mais lui ne paraissait s'en rendre compte. Il me fixait de son regard intense attendant une réponse de ma part.

-Je ne sais pas se que tu veux dire.

-Katniss… Ne me ment pas! PAS À MOI !

Il s'approchât de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Je me libérai aussitôt.

-NON ! Arrête Gale… tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Si tu le dit. Répondit-il amèrement.

-J'ai feint d'aimer, pour avoir des sponsors. Se n'étais pas réel dans l'arène, c'était de la survie. Je ne veux pas aimer pour ensuite tout perdre, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent se que j'ai vécus…, Dis-je clairement.

Il ne dit plus mot. Je me retournai et marchai jusqu'à la barrière. La pluie semblait déjà plus légère.

-Je suis désolé Katniss.

-Et moi donc. Répondis-je, brutalement.

Il parti aussitôt. Je soupirai et repris mon chemin vers la maison. Les nuages se dissipèrent, me permettant de voir le coucher de soleil projetant par la même occasion un halo orangé autour de moi. De loin je vis quelque chose d'un blond éclatant bouger, ou plutôt quelqu'un m'attendre sur le seuil. Peeta. Non se n'était franchement pas le moment. Il était sur la première marche tout sourire, il s'était levé à mon approche, frottant ses mains contre son pantalon. Définitivement se n'était pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Il pointa le lapin accroché à ma ceinture d'un air curieux.

-Jolie prise. Dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

-Heuu… oui merci.

-Tu es partis drôlement vite se matin. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire se je me souviens bien.

-Oui… humph… mais je…j'avais oublié que… je … devais chasser et ensuite rentrée pour aider Prim à faire ses devoirs. Justement elle doit être rentrée depuis le temps. Je pense que notre discutions devras attendre la fin de semaine prochaine. Avec l'école, les travaux et la chasse, je vais être très occupée cette semaine.

Il me regarda longuement sans rien dire puis me déclara d'une voix ferme.

-J'ai tout mon temps Katniss. Je t'attendrai.

Je passai nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux tandis qu'une vision de moi s'insurgeât dans mon esprit, celle de Peeta et moi entrain de s'embrasser langoureusement dans ma chambre. Je piquai un fard magistral juste sous ses yeux.

-Oui, alors on se reparle la fin de semaine prochaine.

-Parfait. Dit-il, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Il passa à côté de moi, me frôlant de son bras. Mon cœur eu un ratai. J'ouvris la porte de maison en hâte et aussitôt fermé, je me laissai glisser sur le sol. C'est seulement à se moment que je réalisai que je n'avais pas encore repris mon souffle. J'inspirai lentement puis regardai mon bras, à croire que se si petit contact m'avais mis les nerfs à vif. J'eu soudainement la cruelle certitude que la semaine suivante allais être vraiment longue.

* * *

mouhahaha mais que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux personnages préférés ? :) *se roule à terre*


	3. Trouble Moi

**POV de Peeta**

* * *

Elle était assise, seule dans la forêt, le nez plongé dans un livre. Si belle et lointaine à la fois, qu'elle semblait provenir d'un autre monde digne d'un de ces livres de contes pour enfant. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient en une cascade de boucles soyeuses dans son dos. Je penchai ma tête un peu plus pour pouvoir la regarder mieux. Elle affichait un air concentré, ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle encore à mes yeux. Comment lui parler et surtout quelle raison invoquer? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux environs puis m'avançai tranquillement.

-Katniss…

Elle se retourna aussitôt sur le qui-vive et se détendit en me reconnaissant. Je lui sourit. Elle me fit signe d'approcher l'air faussement méfiante. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Tu m'espionnais?

-Non… enfin ce n'était pas mon intention. Me défendis-je, la voix mal assurée.

Elle sourit.

-Alors, quelles étaient tes intentions?

-Je voulais juste te regarder.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ah oui me regarder? Humph… alors tu m'as vue et ensuite?

-Oui et je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi magnifique…

Je regardai ailleurs sentant que mes joues commençaient à me chauffer, comment avais-je pu lui dire cela. Je senti sa main se poser sur mon avant bras.

-Peeta…

Je me retournai et rencontrai ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi tu me plais Peeta. Dit-elle à mon oreille.

Son regard s'était fait plus ardent. Elle prolongea notre baiser avec fermeté, scellant ainsi tous mes doutes. Nos deux corps glissèrent dans l'herbe, me surplombant de tout son corps elle me chuchota :

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Mes deux mains se posèrent sur la courbe de ses hanches l'attirant plus près encore. Ses mains tentèrent d'ouvrir ma chemise tandis que nos deux bouches elles, cherchaient à combler une faim qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Sa peau sentait bon le soleil et l'herbe verte. Aussi soudainement elle redressa son torse pour m'offrir une vue incomparable sur toute sa silhouette. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la glissa sur sa poitrine pour lentement la descendre sur son ventre suivant un chemin invisible, pour ensuite l'insinuer sous sa camisole.

-Peeta…

-Tu vas me rendre fou Katniss. Dis-je, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Peeta!

-Humph…

-PEETA!

-HEY OH! Réveille toi Peeta tu va être en retard à l'école.

J'ouvris les yeux. Un de mes frères se tenait devant moi, l'air hilare.

-Alors comme ça je vais te rendre fou? J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effets.

Il esquiva de justesse un oreiller que je lui lançai.

-SORS TOUT DE SUITE! Criai-je.

-Oui, oui j'y vais mais tu devrais te dépêcher. Dit-il d'un air solennel. Maman ne sera vraiment pas contente si tu es de nouveau en retard à l'école.

Sur ce, il sorti de la chambre en riant, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je me laissai retomber dans mon lit et fixai le plafond. Je pense que c'était le pire réveil de toute ma vie. Mon rêve semblait si… réel. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je me levai rapidement et mis une chemise et un pantalon propre. Je descendis en vitesse les marches et me sauvai avec un croissant de la veille, un muffin et un orange. Ma mère qui était debout depuis l'aube, fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

-Tes frères sont déjà en route. Dit-elle, d'un ton acide. Pourquoi tu ne te lèves jamais aussi tôt qu'eux? Toujours à traîner derrière. Ne sois pas en retard et n'oublie pas de venir aider ton père ce soir à la boulangerie.

-Oui maman, à ce soir.

Je sorti aussitôt. Le soleil m'aveuglât pendant au moins une bonne minute. Je plissai des yeux, tout en dévorant mon croissant. L'air était sec et le chant des grillons résonnait tout autour de moi. Je pensai ironiquement que ce serais le moment idéal pour une promenade furtive dans la forêt, surtout avec Katniss. La semaine tirait à sa fin et j'attendais avec impatience notre rencontre. Alors que je marchai en direction de l'école, j'aperçu au loin une silhouette familière, la sienne. Elle portait sa tresse habituelle et marchait avec Gale. Celui-ci la regardait un peu trop familièrement à mon goût. Comment ne pas croire qu'ils étaient un couple, tout indiquait qu'ils se fréquentaient mais pourtant. Je serrai les poings instinctivement.

Au loin, j'entendis la cloche de l'école sonner et me mis à courir en sa direction. La bâtisse était assez grande mais délabrée, les salles de classe étaient en mauvais état sans parler des pupitres rongés par les mites ou l'odeur de moisie qui y régnait. Ma mère nous obligeait à y aller pensant que cela nous distinguerait des gens de la mine car souvent les jeunes quittaient tôt l'école pour aider leurs parents à la maison.

Mes premiers cours étaient Biologie, Histoire du District et Mathématiques ensuite vint la pause du dîner. Seul moment de répit de la journée, j'engloutis mon muffin et mon orange avec appétit et marchai un peu autour de l'école. Je recherchai du regard une certaine natte brune mais ne la vis nulle part. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna, déçu, je soupirai bruyamment. Le cours suivant était Art, j'entrai avec un certain ravissement. Notre projet était de dessiner quelqu'un de notre entourage et bien sûr le seul visage qui s'imposât à moi était le sien.

Je commençai à tracer le contour de son visage, sa bouche pulpeuse, son nez fin, ses deux yeux ou trônait une lueur de défi. Le professeur qui regardait chaque portraits s'arrêta net à mon pupitre, se penchant par-dessus mon épaule.

-Très jolie, Mr. Mellark. Me dit-elle, ravie. Qui est-ce?

Je m'empourprai sentant que tous les élèves se retournaient dans ma direction. Celui qui était assez proche déclara d'une voix forte.

-C'est Katniss Everdeen !

Je le fusillai du regard tandis que notre professeur ne cessait de faire des éloges à mon égard me qualifiant de romantique et de passionné.

-Vous avez l'œil Mr. Mellark, continuez votre beau travail.

Elle me tapota l'épaule puis s'éloigna à grand pas. Je finis mon dessin en vitesse quand le professeur annonça la fin de la classe. Mon dernier cours en Éducation Physique se déroula tranquillement. À la fin de celui-ci, je sorti tranquillement prenant soin de regarder autour de moi quand je l'aperçus enfin. Je senti mon cœur se resserrer. Elle était seule, se tenant debout près de la clôture, les yeux dans les vagues. J'inspirai et marchai en sa direction :

-Katniss.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant toujours un point invisible au loin. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle penser ainsi? Je toussotai bruyamment essayant d'attirer son attention. Soudain elle me vit et se mit à rougir violemment.

-Salut, tu avais l'air si concentrée, tu pensais à quoi? Lui demandais-je, en souriant.

Elle fuyait mon regard semblant décontenancée.

-Heuu… oui, Peeta. Je… je t'attendais justement.

Elle était là, à m'attendre, moi. Mon cœur s'activa.

-Demain es-tu libre ? Me demanda-t-elle, de but en blanc.

-Oui je suis libre demain, mon père n'aura pas besoin de moi cette fin de semaine.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser mon regard elle dit :

-Excellent, je veux dire bien, tu veux qu'on se voit demain? Je voudrais te parler seul à seul.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu peux me rejoindre chez Haymitch? Me chuchota-t-elle, jetant nerveusement un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Depuis que nous sommes rentrés victorieux de l'arène, nous habitons un en face de l'autre dans le quartier des vainqueurs, avec comme seul et unique voisin Haymitch. J'acquiesçai. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, ses iris étaient d'un gris perlé et dans l'ombre ils paraissaientt presque bleu clair. Elle parût sur le point de me dire quelque chose quand Gale fît irruption derrière elle. Je serrai les dents.

-Katniss, tu rentres avec moi? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton pressant.

-Oui je viens Gale. Dit-elle en vitesse.

Elle me fit signe de la main.

-Au revoir Peeta.

Je crus apercevoir dans sa voix une note de déception. Gale me jeta un regard méprisant puis s'éloigna avec Katniss. Je fonçai en courant vers la boulangerie ressassant la scène dans mon esprit. Demain je verrai Katniss et sans Gale cette fois. Ce garçon était entiché d'elle et cela crevait les yeux de n'importe qui, même les miens. J'entrai par la porte arrière et mis mon tablier. Tout en le nouant dans mon dos, un souvenir surgit dans mon esprit. Celui d'une Katniss les yeux étincelants de désir, répondant avec ferveur à mes baisers. Je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Je chuchotai pour moi-même en souriant.

- Trouble-moi encore Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Alors que va t'il se passer chez Haymitch?


	4. Prendre se que tu me donne

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le district 12 que j'arpentais déjà ma chambre de long en large. Je devais bien avouer que le manque de sommeil commençait déjà se faire sentir, tant pis. Je devais me rendre chez Haymitch et pris comme prétexte que c'était pour parler de mes sentiments envers Peeta. Lâche que j'étais. Bien-sûr je m'étais bien gardé de lui dire qu'en faite Haymitch m'avait sommé de venir en sa compagnie pressentant le besoin urgent de nous réunir à propos de notre ''couple''. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et laissai entrer l'air frais, j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans la direction de la maison de Peeta. Aucun signe de vie. Je m'assis sur le lit et tentai de réfléchir à se que j'allais dire et surtout faire.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais nier mes sentiments assez ambigus envers Peeta. Je pensais que ne plus le fréquenter réglerait la situation mais au contraire, cela empirait de jour comme de nuit. Je ne cessais de penser à lui, hier j'avais bien failli me trahir quand Peeta m'avait surprise près de l'école à l'attendre, je pensai ne jamais être capable de le regarder en face. Mon corps et mon cœur me trahissait sur tous les points, particulièrement mon corps. Je rageai intérieurement. Comment pouvais-je être aussi faible et sentimentale? Jamais au grand jamais cette situation ne m'était arrivée dans le passé même seule dans la forêt en la compagnie de Gale. Qu'étais-je devenu? Je me levai et me regardai dans le miroir, rien n'indiquait le moindre changement. Pourtant il était bien là ancré à l'intérieur de mon cœur, comme une trace indélébile. Peeta Mellark. Son visage surgit dans ma tête comme un fantôme.

Je commençai à m'habiller choisissant avec soin mes vêtements; un pantalon vert et une camisole blanche. Je brossai hâtivement mes cheveux décidant à la dernière minute de les laisser libre. Parfait. Je sortis aussitôt de ma chambre et descendis pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner malgré mon ventre noué par le stress que me provoquait la future proximité de Peeta. J'entendis Prim descendre les marches de l'escalier.

-Bonjour ma belle? Tu as bien dormi? Demandais-je, gentiment.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit à bailler.

-Oui, très bien. Mentit-elle.

Je devinai facilement que le bruit que j'avais dût faire à mon réveil devait l'avoir réveillé. Je me maudis intérieurement, non, je maudis Peeta. C'était de sa faute pas la mienne, c'était lui qui avait avoué devant des milliers de personnes qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis l'âge de cinq ans, pas moi. C'était lui qui avait fait naître ses sentiments confus et démesurés en moi. Je secouai la tête.

-Sa va Katniss? Tu as l'air très fatigué. Me demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

-Oui, oui très bien, je me suis endormie très tard c'est tout. Mentis-je à mon tour, tentant de la rassurée.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui je suis sûr, aller viens déjeuner petit canard. Ordonnais-je gentiment, en tapotant la chaise à mes côtés.

Je détournai la conversation vers des sujets plus légers et neutre comme l'école et ses amies. Nous partageâmes un pain, du fromage, des pommes et de l'eau fraîche ensemble prenant soin d'en laisser de côté pour notre mère. Bien-sûr depuis le retour de l'arène la vie était beaucoup moins dur financièrement, nous étions très riches même. Pourtant les vieilles habitudes étaient coriaces, la pauvreté qui nous menait chaque jour était très dure à oublier

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire aujourd'hui Katniss?

-Je dois aller voir Haymitch avec Peeta.

-Pourquoi?

-Question de routine. C'est pour mettre tout en ordre quand nous devrons retourner au Capitol pour faire la fameuse tournée des vainqueurs. Dis-je, un peu plus amer que je n'aurais voulu lui montrer.

-Je vois… C'est moi qui aurais dût y aller…

Je la serrai fortement dans mes bras ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase. J'essayai d'ignorer l'angoisse qui m'avait envahit en repensant au Capitol et à l'arène. Elle n'aurait pas tenu une seule journée. Le visage de Rue s'imposa à moi, son corps mince et fragile comme celui de Prim. Je ravalai mes larmes, je devais me montrer forte au moins pour Prim.

-Ne dit plus jamais cela. Nous sommes ici ensembles c'est se qui compte le plus. Justement demain si tu veux nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble qu'en dit tu?

Aussitôt le visage de Prim s'éclaira.

-Oui j'en serais vraiment ravie.

-Bien.

J'étirai ma tête en direction de la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà bien avancé.

-Je crois bien que je devrais y aller si je ne veux pas retrouver Haymitch complètement ivre-mort. Annonçais-je, d'un ton moqueur.

-Passe une bonne journée. Me dit-elle, joyeusement.

Je repoussai ses cheveux et l'embrassai sur le front.

-Toi aussi petit canard.

Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, j'entendis ma mère ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à l'étage. Je sortie aussitôt. La relation entre ma mère et moi était moins tendue certes mais j'avais tout de même beaucoup de misère encore à lui pardonner sa soudaine désertion à la suite de la mort de notre père. Je m'arrêtai sous le porche pour regarder tout autour de moi, le soleil avait tôt fait d'éclore toute les fleurs du parterre se qui libérait dans l'air un agréable parfum. Je ne m'étais pas encore habitué à ma nouvelle maison. Soudainement j'entendis au loin une porte se fermer avec violence. Peeta venait de sortir en trombe de chez lui, l'air totalement désemparé. Je rencontrai ses yeux bleu et su qu'il avait pleuré. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper que se n'étais autre que le résultat de sa mère. Quel sorcière cette femme! Je ne m'étais pas habitué à mes nouveaux voisins non plus. Mon cœur se mit à cogner trop fort dans ma poitrine. Je marchai tranquillement vers lui, ne laissant rien paraître de mon trouble.

-Peeta, est-ce que sa va? Demandais-je.

Je posai une main sur son épaule.

-Oui, sa va ! Répondit-il, se dégageant brutalement. Si tu me disais tout simplement tes sentiments Katniss, sa nous épargnerait du temps et de l'énergie à tout les deux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment osait-il me parler ainsi? Je ne lui avais rien fait, enfin pas complètement mais quand même. Il n'avait pas à se défouler ainsi sur moi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand une voix au loin vint m'interrompre.

-Alors les amoureux ont se querellent qui plus est en plein rue? Rentrez j'ai à vous parler.

Haymitch était là dans sa fenêtre à nous fusiller du regard. Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et marchai en vitesse, les poings serrés. Retenant mon envie irrépressible d'aller écraser ses orteils, j'entrai en premier et claquai la porte au visage de Peeta.

-Tenez monsieur le goujat. Ruminais-je, entre mes dents.

Haymitch était maintenant assit dans son salon richement décoré, un café dans la main. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres il m'invita d'un geste à prendre place sur le canapé devant lui.

-Alors Katniss quelle est la raison de cette scène de ménage si tôt le matin.

Je pointai Peeta qui fit sont entré à se moment là.

-C'est de sa faute à lui, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Vraiment? Dit-il, l'air sceptique. Est-ce vrai Peeta?

-Oui je dois l'avouer. Répondit-il, fixant la pointe de ses souliers.

-Comprenez-vous bien l'importance de votre couverture? Quand je dis ''les amants maudits'' je dois voir de la passion, de la ferveur et de l'amour. Même si les jeux sont finit vous devez quand même continuer de jouer la comédie. La tournée des vainqueurs arrive dans moins d'une semaine et vous devrez être irréprochables. Je dois moi-même y croire. Me saisissez-vous?

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence.

-Parfait ! Dit-il, l'air satisfait. Tu peux t'asseoir Peeta.

Il sortit aussitôt une flasque d'alcool de l'intérieur de sa robe de chambre et en vida tout le contenu dans son café. Il en prit une gorgée puis soupira d'aise en prenant bien soin d'étirer ses jambes sur la table basse. Il nous dévisagea chacun à notre tour puis dit d'une voix ferme.

-Le problème c'est toi Katniss.

-Pourquoi moi? Demandais-je, outrée.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et pris un air exaspéré.

-Car tu ne connais rien à la passion ma grande. Tu es peut-être la fille du feu aux yeux du public mais ton cœur n'en reste pas moins aussi froid qu'un glacier. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de personne. Enfin, tu ne la jamais démontré si tel était le cas.

Il prit une gorgée de son café et regardai en direction de Peeta. Je me levai brusquement.

-JE NE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE PERSONNE ET NE LE SERAI JAMAIS! Tenez vous en aux conseils vieil ivrogne et dite-nous se qu'il faut faire au lieu de me tenir un procès. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou alcoolique.

Je me rassis et croisai les bras sentant les yeux de Peeta me dévisager durement. Que lui avais-je fait encore à celui là? J'eu un flash de moi rouge de colère disant qu'au grand jamais je n'aimerai personne. Bravo Katniss pensais-je, tu viens d'encore te mettre les pieds dans les plats. Je me mis à fixer le tableau à ma gauche sentant le visage me brûler.

-Bien c'était tout? Tu as fini? Demanda-t-il faisant mine de regarder ses ongles. Parfait, levé vous maintenant. Vous aller danser!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble à l'apparence anodin mais qui à ma grande surprise s'ouvrait comme un coffre, laissant apparaître une plaque qui se mit à tourner automatiquement. Il sorti un disque noir d'une pochette, le mis en son centre et tourna une manivelle enclenchant un mécanisme. Je me levai et m'approchai en vitesse. Quel curieux appareil.

-C'est magnifique, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je crois qu'on appelait cela un gramophone autrefois. J'en ai déjà entendu parler par mon père. Répondit Peeta. C'était pour faire jouer de la musique.

Cet à se moment que la mélodie commença tranquillement à jouer.

-Quel instrument est-ce? Je ne le reconnais pas.

-C'est du piano. La sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven plus précisément. Répondit Haymitch.

-Qui est Beethoven?

-Un ancien, très ancien compositeur de musique. Tu ne le connais pas car il a vécu il y a fort longtemps.

-Comment avez-vous pu trouver une telle machine ici au district 12?

-Le marché noir du Capitol s'avère être une vraie mine d'or quand t'on as les bons contacts. Je l'ai seulement ramené avec moi.

Je me laissai bercer par le son du piano. C'était étrangement envoûtant comme air. Si triste et mélancolique à la fois, touts les visages de chacun des tributs me revinrent en mémoire un à un. L'air se termina. Haymitch qui avait gardé les yeux fermé jusque là, savourant chaque note se racla la gorge et ouvrit les yeux détournant aussitôt son regard en quête d'une autre pochette. Je crus apercevoir l'espace d'un instant des larmes briller dans le fond de ses yeux. Lui aussi avait survécu pensais-je. J'interrogeai Peeta du regard, lui aussi avait remarqué.

-Maintenant un air plus joyeux pour danser. Dit-il, gaiement.

Il changea le disque et aussitôt une chanson plus joyeuse se fit entendre.

-Alors on est prêt?

-Je… je ne sais pas danser. Baffouillais-je.

-Moi non plus. Dit Peeta.

Haymitch s'approcha de moi et montra à Peeta la manière de me porter correctement.

-Aller placer vous maintenant.

Peeta m'attira à lui, glissant sa main gauche derrière ma taille et sa main droite dans la mienne. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Si près de moi, je sentais la chaleur de sa main se dégager dans mon dos. Haymitch approcha et fit lever nos coudes.

-Jamais plus bas que sa. Et pour l'amour du ciel Katniss plus près! Il est ton amoureux je dois te rappeler. Dit-il, agacé.

Il nous colla l'un à l'autre. Je croisai le regard de Peeta et sut qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. À la fois ou nous étions seule dans la boulangerie. Je détournai le regard et le posai sur celui de Haymitch.

-Je… Pourquoi devrions nous danser? Quel est le rapport entre la danse et la tournée des vainqueurs. Demandais-je.

Haymitch sourit de toute ses dents et s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et me fit tournoyer.

-Katniss, l'amour est la symbiose entre deux personnes, et la danse l'est aussi à sa manière. Vous devez vous rapprocher pour ne faire qu'un et rien de tel que la danse pour réunir deux personnes. Alors quand je vous dis de danser, vous DANSEZ!

Il me remit brutalement dans les bras de mon partenaire. Peeta étais souple malgré sa robustesse et je me surpris à trouver mon pas égale au sien.

-Katniss regarde Peeta dans les yeux et non tes pieds.

Je posai mes yeux dans les siens ignorant mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Tandis que nous virevoltions dans la pièce, je vis du coin de l'œil Haymitch se saisir de sa tasse de café et la vider d'un trait.

-C'est très bien les enfants, continuez ainsi. Déclara-t-il. Je m'absente dans la cuisine pour aller me chercher du café, vous voulez quelque chose?

-De l'eau peut-être? Ironisais-je, faisant sourire Peeta par la même occasion.

Sur se il sortit de la pièce.

-Il est vraiment parti? Demanda Peeta à haute voix.

-Oui enfin, il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

-J'avais remarqué...

Je secouai la tête et restai interdite un instant. Nous avions cessé de danser.

-Peeta je ne voulais pas…tu sais sur se que je disais à Haymitch. C'était sous le coup de la colère. En faite je voulais te dire que j'éprouv…

Les lèvres de Peeta interrompirent ma phrase.

-Je sais Katniss, je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai tout mon temps. Me chuchota-t-il, le front pressé contre le mien.

-Embrasse-moi encore Peeta. M'entendis-je prononcé faiblement.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes avec passion, projetant une onde de choc dans tout mon corps. Je me plaquai contre lui sentant toute la fureur de mon désir se propager à travers mes membres. Mon cœur se mit à battre intensément. Quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un claquer des mains.

-PARFAIT! C'est EXACTEMENT cela que vous devrez montrer au public.

Je me décollai instantanément de Peeta pour cacher mon embarras.

Haymitch avait surgit du couloir en nous applaudissant la mine réjoui par se qu'il venait d'y retrouver.

-De la passion c'est précisément cela. Bravo Katniss!

Peeta avait l'air furieux.

-Vous vouliez de l'eau, non? Demanda-t-il en nous tendant deux grands verres.

J'acceptai et y but longuement attendant que mon visage reprenne sa véritable couleur d'origine prenant soin de ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Peeta.

* * *

Merci à tous de me suivre! Vos reviews sont vraiment importants pour moi.J'essais de poster au 2 jours mais cette semaine je m'en vais pendant quelques jours en vacance, donc je reprendrai l'histoire à mon retour. :) Au prochain chapitre, la leçon de danse continue ! :) *Jubile* Maudit Haymitch! Mouhahahaha


	5. The Big Big Bang

L'après-midi se déroula assez rapidement et nous nous entraînâmes sous le regard attentif et profondément irritant de notre cher mentor. Nous arrêtant pour ainsi dire presque jamais uniquement pour reprendre notre souffle et bien-sûr remplir le verre de celui-ci. Quand le crépuscule se mit tomber Haymitch s'éclaircit la voix en tapant des mains, l'air totalement ivre.

-Vous pouvez arrêter.

Je m'adossai contre le mur tentant de reprendre mon souffle, mes yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette de Peeta. Son chandail blanc collait à sa peau hâlé ne laissant rien deviner de son corps ferme et musclé. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Doucement Katniss me dis-je, tu as l'air d'une bête féroce prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Ses yeux bleus se rivèrent au mien. Je devais avouer qu'il faisait une bien jolie proie. Je détournai la tête sentant mes joues se colorer. Haymitch secoua la tête l'air dépité.

-Il va falloir travailler votre relation de couple... d'une autre manière. Dit-il, la voix grave.

Il gratta son menton l'air pensif puis regarda son verre de whisky avant d'avaler goulument son contenu.

-Je vais sortir un peu pour prendre l'air. Ajouta-t-il. Vous pouvez manger pendant ce temps, il y a un restant de ragoût de bœuf je pense bien. Je ne serai pas long les enfants.

Sur ce il s'en alla en vitesse attrapant son manteau au passage nous laissant par la même occasion Peeta et moi, seul. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il mijote?

-Tu pense bien qu'il es allé s'acheter de nouvelles bouteilles, au nombre de fois qu'il est allé se chercher un ''café''.

Il sourit dévoilant ses dents blanches. Mmmm... Je manquai de tomber à la renverse. Il fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Ça va Katniss? Demanda Peeta, l'air soucieux.

-Hum... oui je pense bien que je me suis étiré un muscle, ce n'est rien. Mentis-je.

Je revins sur le canapé avec empressement, roulai mon pantalon au-dessus du genou et fit mine de masser mon pied endolorit. Haymitch avait eu l'idée de nous faire enlever nos chaussures pour mieux libérer nos déplacements. Peeta me rejoint tranquillement se baissant pour prendre mon pied droit entre ses mains. Je restai interdite un moment. Ses paumes chaudes avaient provoqué une multitude de frisson tout le long de ma jambe. Je ne le retirai pas, ses mains massaient avec douceur mon pied. Sa tête qui était baissée me permettait d'allègrement le détailler du regard. La largeur de ses épaules, le mouvement de ses muscles…

-Tu sais que tu es une terrible menteuse. Dit-il, la voix rauque

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'il continuait à palper ma jambe. Ses mains se figèrent puis commencèrent à caresser doucement ma peau nue du bout des doigts.

-Je pense que je devrais me lever pour aller faire le repas.

-Je... Je pense aussi... Hésitais-je.

-Seulement... ta peau est si... douce. Chuchota-t-il.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens tandis que le dos de sa main remontait ma cheville. Un délicieux vertige s'empara de moi. Mon sang se mit à battre furieusement mes tempes, je crispai les mains sur la surface duveteuse du canapé me raccrochant à celui si comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Peeta en serait la vague prête à déferler sur moi. Je fermai les yeux et tendit mes lèvres vers les siennes. J'attendis une minute puis deux mais rien ne vint. Je l'entendis se lever maladroitement. J'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Je-vais-aller-faire-chauffer-le-souper. Dit-il mécaniquement.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, évitant mon regard. Je restai planter là, bouche bée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je passai par toute une gamme d'émotion, j'étais soulagée un instant puis étrangement déçu. Je déroulai en vitesse mon pantalon puis me levai debout. J'inspirai longuement et regardai autour de moi tentant de me concentrer vers autre chose que les bruits qui se faisaient entendre de la cuisine mains en vains. Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi était-il parti aussi vite? Je marchai tranquillement vers le gramophone et passai un doigt sur la surface patinée du bois. Ne m'avait-il pas embrassé avec ferveur dans la boulangerie? Je me revoyais encore la bouche tendue dans le vide. Je serai les dents. Faible. C'était le seul mot que me venait à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Et pourquoi diable je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me contrôler en sa présence. Au simple souvenir de son corps chaud et souple niché contre moi dans la grotte, mon cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater. Je revois Gale me demandant pourquoi je l'aime, lui. Lui. Peeta Mellark. Le garçon des pains, l'homme qui m'a sauvée moi et ma famille. Tandis que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées chaotiques, Haymitch entra en trombe en chancelant.

-Alors, ma belle se souper, est-il prêt? Demanda-t-il, hoquetant.

-Je ne sais pas, demander le lui. Dis-je, sèchement.

J'accompagnai mes dires par un hochement de tête en direction de la cuisine tentant par la même occasion de sourire faiblement. Prenant soin de déposer délicatement deux immenses bouteilles d'alcool neuve sur la table basse, il déboutonna son manteau et le jeta négligemment sur le canapé. Le résultat ne devait pas être très concluant, car il fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois.

Il s'éclaircit la voix en direction de la cuisine.

-ALORS ÇA VIENT SE RAGOÛT?

Peeta surgit un instant plus tard deux bols fumants dans les mains et nous les tendit.

-Merci. Dis-je froidement.

Je salivai en sentant les effluves du ragoût et dévorai avec appétit. Haymitch fit de même tandis que Peeta s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour revenir avec son bol à lui.

-Alors qu'elles sont les plans pour la suite? Demandais-je, entre deux bouchées.

Haymitch roula des yeux, l'air exaspéré.

-Une chose à la fois Katniss, tu veux bien? Vous allez le savoir bien assez tôt.

Le reste du souper se déroula dans le silence le plus total rompu seulement par des rots de notre mentor. Effy n'aurait pas été très fière d'Haymitch pour ses manières. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Quand nous finîmes notre repas, Haymitch pris soin d'ouvrir une bouteille et d'en avaler une bonne lampée avant de ce caler confortablement dans son fauteuil. Comment un homme pouvait-il boire autant? Je ne voudrais certainement pas être à la place de son foie demain. Le silence m'exaspérât.

-Alors ça vient ses maudits conseils que je rentre enfin chez moi? Dis-je, impatiemment.

-Personne ne s'en ira nulle part ce soir. Vous resterez ici.

Il accompagnât ses dires en agitant sa bouteille dans notre direction.

-C'est ça votre leçon? Demanda Peeta, l'air totalement dégoûté.

-Je ne boirai pas. Dis-je en me levant.

-Moi non plus! Dit Peeta.

-J'en ai assez de vos enfantillages. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez, si je vous dis de boire jusqu'à n'en vomir vos tripes vous…

J'attrapai la bouteille qui était restée sur la table basse d'un geste brusque, projetai le bouchon au sol et en pris une longue rasade au goulot. Le Whisky se répandit en moi en un feu liquide, allumant un brasier dans mon ventre. Je réprimai un haut le cœur et brandis la bouteille vers Peeta qui était resté assis. Celui-ci but une gorgée et ne put réprimai une grimace. Je reportai mon attention vers Haymitch.

-Vous êtes content? Dis-je, nettoyant ma bouche du dos de la main.

-Quelle maturité d'esprit. Ironisa-t-il. Puisque nous pouvons continuer, vous aurez surement remarqué que l'alcool diminue les inhibitions…

-Ça on l'avait remarqué. Chuchota Peeta avant de reprendre une autre gorgée.

-Et malheureusement dans ton cas Katniss, les inhibitions sont un handicap net.

Je serai les dents et repris la bouteille des mains de Peeta que je portai à mes lèvres tandis que notre mentor, lui, souriait l'air pleinement satisfait. Quelle stupiditée ne fallait-il pas entendre de sa part. Mes inhibitions un handicap? Alors que je me promettais intimement que si je devais vomir ma cible serait notre cher mentor, la main de Peeta se glissa dans la mienne.

-Allez viens Katniss,…

Nous sortîmes de la pièce laissant un Haymitch sur le point de s'endormir la tête posée contre sa bouteille. Peeta m'entraîna dans le jardin, la nuit était fraîche ce qui dans le cas présent était franchement la bienvenue. J'avais tellement chaud. Peeta me lâcha la main et avança la tête baissée en soupirant. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre était dégagée ce qui me laissait l'agréable occasion de regarder les étoiles au loin et plus particulièrement l'une d'entre, celle-ci me tournait justement le dos. La lune faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds en une massa argentée. J'avalai encore une lampée quand mon étoile se retourna.

-Et arrête avec cette bouteille! Dit-il, l'air grave. Tu en as déjà avalé plus que la moitié.

Il tenta de la reprendre et je m'éloignai aussitôt.

-Tu n'as pas entendu Haymitch, mes inhibitions sont un handicap net. Dis-je.

Je gloussai, la tête commençait à me tourner affreusement. Je bus une autre longue gorgée sentant l'alcool brûlé mon œsophage. Cette fois ci Peeta fût plus rapide que moi et m'enleva la bouteille. J'Hoquetai de surprise.

-N'écoute pas Haymitch c'est un ivrogne… Dit-il, la voix basse.

-Un ivrogne qui sait ce qu'il fait... Remarquais-je, amère.

Je haussai les épaules et m'assis dans l'herbe pour ne pas tituber. Haymitch avait raison sur un point. Je ne montrais pas mes sentiments enfin pas tous. J'imagine que la mort de mon père à dût jouer un rôle important sans parler de la dépression de ma mère. J'ai dû mettre l'innocence et la naïveté de ma jeunesse au placard pour subvenir au besoin de ma famille. Je ne sais pas être amoureuse. Peeta s'assit à mes côtés en silence s'accordant de temps à autre une rasade de Whisky. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet dans mon corps. Je semblais flotter sur un nuage, un délicieux nuage.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée, ne pas boire? Me demanda-t-il, l'air sceptique.

Je gloussai de plus bel.

-Et vous Peeta Mellark? Demandais, d'une voix exagérément grave.

-Je pense surtout que je tiens mieux l'alcool que vous Katniss Everdeen. Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nos yeux se croisèrent. La lune leurs donnais une teinte azur si vive leurs conférant un regard si intense…

-Mon étoile… M'entendis-je dire.

Je me jetai sur lui aussi avide que la fois où nous étions dans la boulangerie. Mes mains entourèrent son visage tandis que mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux. Il répondit à mon baiser avec fougue tandis que ma langue caressait la sienne. Sa main m'attira étroitement à lui tandis que les miennes descendirent dans son dos. Il enleva son chandail en vitesse et le jeta derrière lui libérant ainsi son torse puissant. Je me débarrassai de ma camisole. Je lui souris tandis que je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge. Il retint son souffle alors que ses mains, elles, firent glisser doucement mes bretelles dévoilant ma poitrine nue. Il humecta ses lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique… Katniss. Dit-il, la voix enroué.

Peeta m'attira contre lui nous laissant glisser sur le sol, sa bouche se posa dans le creux de mon cou puis descendit vers ma poitrine. Une toute nouvelle sensation s'imposa à moi pendant que sa langue caressait la pointe de mes seins. Un feu inconnu se répandit dans mon bas ventre. Je gémis. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas s'arrêtant sur mes côtes pour reprendre leur exploration vers mon nombril m'embrassant avec volupté. Il leva ses yeux enfiévré vers moi. J'inspirai puis expirai en regardant le ciel. Les doigts de Peeta s'attaquèrent à mon pantalon me l'enlevèrent pour l'envoyer valser plus loin. Il ne me restait plus que ma culotte. Le souffle chaud de Peeta s'immisça entre mes cuisses. Mon cœur rata un me mis à trembler de tout mon corps.

-Est-ce que ça va? On peut tout arrêter si tu veux. Demanda Peeta, inquiet.

Je secouai la tête et hoquetai.

-Continue. Dis-je, d'une voix mal-assurée.

-Non… tu es ivre et j'ai bu…

Il coucha sa tête sur mon ventre.

-Dieu sait que j'en ai envie, mais il ne faut pas. Enfin pas comme ça. Ajouta-t-il.

Ma tête se remit à tourner violemment. Comme ça il ne voulait pas de moi? Je reculai brusquement me libérant de son étreinte.

-Non Katniss... ne le prend pas comme…

Je m'agenouillai devant lui.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi Peeta?

Il avala sa salive.

Je mis la main sur son torse tandis que ma bouche se tendit vers la sienne.

-Est-ce que tu vas encore fuir Peeta? Lui chuchotais-je.

Il me souleva avec ses mains et je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces. L'enlaçant férocement.

-Tu ne sais pas quel effet tu peux avoir sur moi Katniss Everdeen… Me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je souris.

-Et bien Peeta Mellark montre-moi! Lui répondis-je en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

-Humph…

Je le renversai et le surplombai de tout mon corps. Mes mains descendirent vers son entrejambe. À travers la toile tendue de son pantalon je sentais pleinement son désir ferme et inassouvi. Il me saisi les hanches et je frottai mon bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir par la même occasion.

-Katniss… Commença-t-il.

Je l'interrompis avec ma bouche qui ne demandait qu'à l'embrasser ignorant la brusque nausée qui m'avait prise. Son visage commença à danser devant mes yeux et ma tête à s'alourdir. Je cessai de l'embrassai et me levai brusquement.

-Ça va Katniss?

-Je pense que je vais être malade... Répondis-je, en courant vers le buisson le plus proche.

* * *

Désolé je pouvais quand même pas tout donner maintenant... :) 3 Vous m'aimez je le sais! Le compte final est de ; **Alcool : 1** **Katniss : 0 Peeta : -1000**

**Qui ne sais jamais foutu la honte en vomissant au mauvais moment? ^^ **


End file.
